Krucjaty Aureliańskie
'Krucjaty Aureliańskie - '''zbiorcza nazwa serii niszczycielskich konfliktów, jakie przewinęły się przez znajdujący się w Sektorze Korianis Podsektor Aurelia. W czasie tych Krucjat Krwawe Kruki, dla których Podsektor był domem i źródłem Rekrutów, niejednokrotnie stanęły na granicy zagłady, ścierając się z siłami Xenos, zdrajców i heretyków ku chwale Imperatora. thumb|400px Krucjaty Aureliańskie często określane są mianem "najmroczniejszego i najbardziej chwalebnego" okresu w historii Krwawych Kruków. Geneza Aurelia i początek splugawienia Zakonu Przez stulecia stolicą Podsektora oraz siedzibą Zakonu Krwawych Kruków była planeta Aureliathumb|394px|Podsektor Aurelia na początku M41, kwitnąca życiem kolonia zamieszkiwana przez lojalnych poddanych Imperatora. Pod wodzą Mistrza Zakonu Moriaha tak Kosmiczni Marines, jak i sama Aurelia, rozwijali się w relatywnym spokoju. Ten okres dobrobytu miał się jednak zakończyć bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia. W M40 Wielki Nieczysty Ulkair skierował swój splugawiony wzrok na Podsektor Aurelia. W stolicę podsektora uderzyły burze osnowy tak potężne, że strąciły planetę z jej orbity, zamieniając jej powierzchnię w bryłę lodu. Najgorsze miało jednak dopiero nadejść - burze rozdarły granicę między rzeczywistością a Osnową, pozwalając demonom i heretykom uderzyć na powierzchnię planety. Twierdza Krwawych Kruków znalazła się pod oblężeniem straszliwej armii, prowadzonej osobiście przez Ulkaira. Kosmiczni Marines nie zamierzali jednak oddawać pola, wiedzieli, że jeśli zawiodą, Wielki Nieczysty odda cały Podsektor w ręce Nurgle'a. Sytuacja była desperacka więc Mistrz Moriah wraz ze swoim uczniem, Kronikarzem Azariahem Kyrasem zebrał drużynę najlepszych wojowników Zakonu i uderzył wprost na legowisko, które Ulkair urządził sobie na planecie. Walka była długa i niesamowicie trudna, pod butami lojalnych wojowników Imperatora padły setki demonów i heretyków. Gdy jednak padły ostatnie strzały, na polu bitwy pozostali jedynie Moriah, Kyras i sam Ulkair. Wtedy to ranny już Moriah zebrał całą swą energie i potężnym ciosem psionicznym nie tylko pokonał demona ale także zranił jego duszę w osnowie. Moriah dokonał czegoś co wydawało się być niemożliwe, zranił nieśmiertelną istotę, co niestety, kosztowało go życie. Ulkair padł, niezdolny do walki. Niestety, zrozpaczony uczeń nie był tak silny jak jego Mistrz i nie mógł zniszczyć demona. Był jednak w stanie przeprowadzić odpowiedni rytuał, zamykając Wielkiego Nieczystego w psionicznym więzieniu, pod powierzchnią planety. Gdy Większy Demon został pokonany, Aurelia wraz z wciąż przeklinającym pomioty osnowy Azariahem została pochłonięta przez wymiar Chaosu. Krwawe Kruki wiele rozpaczały tamtego dnia - nie tylko utracili swoją Twierdzę, ale i Mistrza i wielu niemożliwych do zastąpienia członków Zakonu. Niemniej ostatecznie, wykonali swój obowiązek wobec Imperatora. thumb|360px|Osąd ZgniliznyEcho wojny z Ulkairem miało się jednak jeszcze odbić na Krwawych Krukach. Stulecia później w Podsektorze Aurelia znalazł się Space Hulk "Osąd Zginilizny", na pokład którego wysłano ekspedycję pod dowództwem Konsyliarza Galana. Niestety, ''Osąd ''został wessany przez Osnowę nim ktokolwiek zdołał go opuścić. Marines dzielnie walczyli z demonami i Xenosami zamieszkującymi kosmicznego śmiecia, jednak po jakimś czasie nawet oni zaczęli ginąć pod natłokiem przeciwników. Galan oczywiście zabezpieczał genoziarno upadłych braci, nie liczył jednak że dane mu będzie zwrócić je Zakonowi. Sprawę pogarszał "głos z ciemności", który zsyłał koszmary na członków ekspedycji. I wtedy stał się cud - Azariah Kyras, zaginiony uczeń Mistrza Moriaha, dołączył do walk na pokładzie okrętu. Ocalali uznali to za cud, zesłany przez Imperatora. Nie mieli pojęcia, jak bardzo się mylili. Kyras spędził zbyt wiele czasu w Osnowie i jego niegdyś czysta dusza została bezpowrotnie splugawiona. To właśnie Azariah przekazał członkom ekspedycji, czyj głos słyszą w ciemnościach. Głos Ulkaira, wysłannika Boga Rozkładu. Kyras powoli i subtelnie dokonywał dzieła splugawienia na każdym żywym członku ekspedycji, upewniając się że wszyscy ujrzą "prawdę jaką jest Chaos". Wydaje się że jedynie Galan zdołał oprzeć się wpływom zdrajcy, więc Kyras przyzwał demona, który opętał Konsyliarza. Wiele lat później ''Osąd Zgnilizny ''powrócił do Podsektora Aurelia, a wraz z nim "cudem ocaleni" członkowie ekspedycji, którym towarzyszył Azariah Kyras. Kosmiczni Marines świętowali cud i na fali uniesienia wynieśli "ocalałego" Kronikarza do roli Mistrza Zakonu. Ci którzy byli sceptyczni wobec czystości ocaleńców, jak Kapitan Gabriel Angelos, zostali szybko uciszeni. Kyras wykorzystał swoją pozycję, by oddać swój Zakon Bogom Chaosu. Wiedział jednak że tak wielkie i wspaniałe dzieło będzie musiało pochłonąć masę czasu. Nie wiadomo zresztą, jak daleko początkowo sięgały jego ambicje. Póki co Kyras trzymał w pamięci swoją umowę z Ulkairem, plugawiąc swoją Gwardię Honorową. Wkrótce wszyscy ich członkowie, poza równie wojowniczym jak i ambitnym Kapitanem Apollo Diomedesem, oddali swe dusze w służbie Chaosu. Wraz z pogorszeniem się sytuacji Krwawych Kruków pogorszyła się również sytuacja na Meridianie, który po pochłonięciu Aurelii stał się nową stolicą podsektora. Rodzina Vandis przejęła władzę nad planetą i zaczęła angażować się w wiele heretyckich praktyk - między innymi okradli skarbce Krwawych Kruków z ich starożytnych artefaktów. Nie wiadomo jednak na ile ich akcje były manipulowane przez Mistrza Zakonu a na ile były przykładem korupcji, typowej dla tego typu planet. Demon Maledictum thumb|390px|Chad Gabriel vs Virgin Demon MaledictumWkrótce miało się okazać, że Krucjata na Tartarusie, którą prowadził Kapitan IV Kompanii Gabriel Angelos, wpłynie niespodziewanie na przyszłość całego Zakonu. Kapitan Angelos został wysłany na planetę by ewakuować jej mieszkańców nim Ci zostaną zniszczeni przez siły Orków bądź szalejące burze Osnowy. Krwawe Kruki odkryły jednak spisek, na czele którego stał Czarnoksiężnik Legionu Alfa, Sindri Myr i którego celem było uwolnienie starożytnego Demona Boga Krwii, który został uwięziony w artefakcie znanym jako Maledictum. W wyniku dziesiątków najróżniejszych czynników Kapitan Angelos został popchnięty do zniszczenia Maledictum, co w konsekwencji doprowadziło do uwolnienia straszliwego demona. Pomiot Osnowy podziękował Gabrielowi za jego "ofiary" oraz nieświadomą pomoc - Kapitan Angelos nie podzielił jednak uprzejmości i zapowiedział, że gdy ponownie się spotkają, Gabriel zrobi wszystko by odesłać demona tam gdzie jego miejsce. A do spotkania miało jeszcze dojść. Nikt nawet nie spodziewał się, że straszliwy wysłannik śmierci skieruje swoją uwagę w stronę Mistrza Zakonu Krwawych Kruków, Azariaha Kyrasa. Potęga jaką emanował sługa Boga Krwii rozpaliła w sercu i tak splugawionego Kronikarza nowy płomień ambicji. Krzyk Maledictusa wyparł z głowy Azariaha ciche szepty Ulkaira, zaprowadzając Mistrza Zakonu na ścieżkę Khorne'a. Okres wojen Wkrótce nastał czas wielu wojen dla Zakonu Krwawych Kruków i chociaż większość Braci Zakonnych sądziła, że przelewa krew w służbie Imperatora, większość kampanii miała jedynie na popchnąć Zakon na drogę do zatracenia. thumb|360px|Davian Thule przyjmujący wysłannika Inkwizycji na KronusieDwie kampanie z tego okresu miały się okazać szczególnie istotne. Pierwszą z nich była Mroczna Krucjata, czyli misja odzyskania planety Kronus z rąk obcych i heretyków. Fakt że na planecie znajdowały się artefakty z najwcześniejszych lat istnienia Zakonu oraz machinacje Azariaha doprowadziły do tego, że Kosmiczni Marines weszli w konflikt z innymi lojalnymi sługami Imperatora - Regimentem Wyzwolicieli Kronusa dowodzonym przez Generała Lukasa Alexandra. Niepotrzebny konflikt pośród lojalnych synów Imperium miał mieć znaczne konsekwencje. W czasie Mrocznej Krucjaty Krwawe Kruki, pod dowództwem Daviana Thule, zniszczyły siły Chaosu, zyskując nowego, straszliwego wroga - Kosmicznego Marines Chaosu, Elifiasza Pogrobowca. Ostatecznie Krwawe Kruki wyszli zwycięsko z kampanii na Kronusie. Mistrz Zakonu osobiście udał się na planetę, gdzie jego uwagę przykuł Sierżant Avitus, złamany skalą rzezi jaką zesłał na lojalnych Gwardzistów. Kyras zaprosił Avitusa do Zatoki Wiktorii, wciąż wypełnionej truchłami żołnierzy Alexandra, gdzie dokonał pierwszego kroku na drodzę do splugawienia dowódcy Dewastatorów. Po tym spotkaniu Avitus stał się szpiegiem Mistrza Zakonu w szeregach Piątej Kompanii Krwawych Kruków. thumb|324px|Indrick BorealeDrugą znaczącą kampanią był Konflikt w Systemie Kaurava, gdzie prawie połowa sił Zakonu została oddana pod dowództwo Indricka Boreale, Zakonnego Dowódcy i ucznia Gabriela Angelosa. U boku Boreale'a służyło wielu wartościowych żołnierzy, jak chociażby Sierżant Cyrus. Niestety, Kaurava okazała się całkowitą katastrofą - Arcyherszt Gorgutz Wyrwiczerep dokonał niesamowitej rzezi na Krwawych Krukach, zadając całemu Zakonowi niemal niemożliwą do zagojenia ranę. Ci nieliczni którzy przeżyli konflikt, odnosili się do niego jako "błąd". Najważniejszym skutkiem ubocznym porażki kauraviańskiej było nagłe zapotrzebowanie na nowych rekrutów. Krwawe Kruki stały się bardziej uzależnione od swoich światów rekrutacyjnych niż kiedykolwiek. Po raz pierwszy od 700 lat postanowiono zwerbować rekrutów z Meridianu. Tylko jednemu z nich, Thaddeusowi, udało się zostać Kosmicznym Marine. Słysząc o tym co wydarzyło się w Systemie Kaurava, siły pod dowództwem Gabriela Angelosa postanowiły natychmiast wyruszyć do Podsektora Aurelia, by wspomóc swych braci. Niestety, nim dane było im dotrzeć do celu, skontaktował się z nimi Mistrz Zakonu. Z rozkazu Azariaha Kyrasa Kapitan Angelos miał udać się do Układu Vorga, by wziąć udział w krucjacie przeciwko Dominium Tau. Przepowiednia Arcyprorokini Wkrótce na te tereny Galaktyki miało uderzyć nowe zagrożeniethumb|346px|Idranel na czele sił Ulthwe - takie jakiego Podsektor Aurelia jeszcze nie widział. Tyranidzka Flota-Rój Lewiatan. W głębiach Światostatku Ulthwe Arcyprorokini Idranel doznała straszliwej wizji. Nie jest do końca jasne, co takiego ujrzała - poszczególne tropy pozwalają teoretyzować, że widziała splugawienie Azariaha Kyrasa oraz statki Świętej Inkwizycji, oczyszczające cały Podsektor z życia. Wiadomo jednak że jeden obraz, jedna przepowiednia, stała twardo pośród morza niepewności. Jeśli Tyranidzi pochłoną Podsektor, to wejdą na ścieżkę totalnego zniszczenia, którego finałem będzie uderzenie i całkowite wymordowanie populacji Ulthwe. Idranel wiedziała, że musi zacząć działać, tym bardziej że pod powierzchnią znajdującej się w Podsektorze planety Tajfun Primaris znajdowały się ruiny starożytnego Światostatku, w którym wciąż przebywały aktywne Kamienie Dusz. Idranel zebrała każdego Eldara który podzielał jej obawy i wspólnie wyruszyli, by ocalić swe dusze przed Wielkim Pożeraczem i Tą Która Pożąda. I Krucjata Aureliańska Początek powstania na Calderis Eldarzy na cel swoich machinacji obrali Orków, którzy znajdowali się w znaczących liczbach na wszystkich planetach Podsektora. Wszyscy zielonoskórzy zamieszkujący Aurelię uznawali zwierzchnictwo jednego Herszta, zwanego powszechnie Miażdżygnatem, który, pomimo bycia niesamowicie silnym Orkoidem, nie kwapił się za bardzo ze zwoływaniem nowego WAAGH! Idranel zamierzała się tym zająć - udane powstanie Orków mogło stanowić niemałe zagrożenie dla nadchodzących Tyranidów. Eldarski oddział udał się w pierwszej kolejności na Calderis, gdzie szybko udało im się wywołać "pożondne WAAGH!", na czele którego stała trójka orkowych liderów: Niebobij, Flakorwij i Złobzyk.thumb|340px|Thule walczący z armiami Orków Naprzeciw orkowemu zagrożeniu stanęły oczywiście znajdujące się na planecie siły Krwawych Kruków, znajdujących się pod dowództwem bohatera spod Kronusa, Kapitana Deviana Thule. Zakon nadal lizał rany po katastrofalnej kampanii na Kauravie, oczywistym więc było że Kruki nie pozwolą Orkom odebrać sobie jednej z planet rekrutacyjnych. Dzięki zaangażowaniu bohaterów Zakonu, takich jak Thaddeus, Cyrus czy Avitus, oraz taktycznemu geniuszowi Thule'a, pierwsze powstania Orków zostaly stłumione a ich niszczycielski marsz zatrzymany. Eldarzy oczywiście nie mogli na to pozwolić. Wkrótce Czarownicy, skrywający się za fasadą zmyślnych iluzji, udali się na pole bitwy, by manipulować działaniami zielonoskórych. Połączenie eldarskiej inteligencji z brutalną siłą Orków sprawiło, że konflikt rozgrzał się na nowo. Siły Flakorwija zaczęły atakować strategiczne szlaki zaopatrzeniowe Krwawych Kruków, podczas gdy Niebobij uderzał na imperialne tyły. Złobzyk, mimo że dotąd nie odwiedzony przez Eldarów, wykorzystał sytuację i również wyruszył z generalną ofensywą. Po jakimś czasie w zasięgu Orków znalazł się Argus, stolica planety. Gdy tylko zwiad Kosmicznych Marines potwierdził że przeciwnik wyrusza w stronę tego miasta, oddziały Krwawych Kruków dowodzone przez Sierżanta Avitusa udały się do jednej z wiosek znajdujących się pod stolicą, by zablokować Orkom drogę do Argusa. Marines walczyli dzielnie, bitwa została jednak przegrana a większość Marines zginęła w walce. Jedynie Avitus przeżył, chociaż był ciężko ranny. Nie było jednak czasu, by go ratować - siły Złobzyka natarły ze zdwojoną siłą, zamykając w oblężeniu Daviana i jego armię. Wtedy jednak nadeszło ocalenie.thumb|Zakonny Dowódca Aramus - jak miało się okazać, jeden z największych bohaterów w historii Zakonu Na Calderis dotarły siły dowodzone przez świeżo mianowanego Zakonnego Dowódcę, Sierżanta Aramusa. Wspomniany Marine był niezwykle młody i straszliwie małomówny, jednak jego przełożeni pokładali w nim wielkie nadzieje. Pod jego pieczę oddano oddział dowodzony przez Tarkusa, weterana Mrocznej Krucjaty i jednego z najbardziej szanowanych Krwawych Kruków. Szanse były małe jednak władze Zakonu zaczęły wierzyć, że samo pojawienie się Aramusa może zmienić bieg wojny. Kapsuła z Zakonnym Dowódcą i jego oddziałem uderzyła w powierzchnię planety w samym środku zażartej bitwy. Aramus oraz Tarkus ramię w ramię przebili się przez hordy Orków wprost do oblężonych pozycji Kapitana Thule. Tam, współdziałając z siłami Daviana, oczyścili pole bitwy z obcego ścierwa. Przynajmniej tymczasowo. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Thule'a, Orkowie zaatakowali znowu, oddział Aramusa był jednak przygotowany i zniszczył zielonoskórych. Wkrótce w zasięgu bolterów znalazł się Złobzyk, najniebezpieczniejszy z Orków aktywnych na planecie. Zakonny thumb|left|Sierżant Tarkus - bohater pól Kronusa oraz wszystkich III Krucjat, chluba ZakonuDowódca natychmiast udał się w pościg za zielonoskórym, ten zdołał jednak umknąć w przez znajdującą się w okolicy kopalnie. Aramus oczyścił okoliczne tereny z resztek Xenos, po czym nakazał Tarkusowi wysadzić wejście do kopalni. Tym sposobem okolica została oczyszczona, a Kapitan Thule i jego ludzie ocaleni. Był to jednak zaledwie początek długiej i niezwykle krwawej wojny, o czym Zakonny Dowódca miał się przekonać, gdy tylko znalazł się na pokładzie orbitującego nad planetą okrętu ''Armageddon. Ocalić planetę, odnaleźć winnych Aramus nie marnował czasu - gdy tylko znalazł się na ''Armageddonie ''skierował swoją uwagę na nowym celu, wiosce znajdującej się niedaleko Argusa, której oddziały Avitusa nie były w stanie obronić. Póki zielonoskórzy panoszyli się na tamtych ziemiach, stolica planety była w niebezpieczeństwie.thumb|Dewastator Avitus - ucieleśnienie furii Zakonu Davian Thule polecił więc Zakonnemu Dowódcy udać się do wioski i oczyścić ją z obcego ścierwa. By zwiększyć niszczycielski potencjał Aramusa, przydzielono mu oddział Zwiadowców prowadzony przez Cyrusa, żywą legendę Zakonu. Cyrus i jego ludzie, dzięki użyciu kamuflażu, zdołali niezauważenie dostać się do wioski i w serii cichych zabójstw oczyścić pole dla kapsuły desantowej z wyszedł oddział prowadzony przez Zakonnego Dowódcę. Już na samym początku misji Krwawe Kruki odkryły że Dewastator Avitus przeżył atak Orków, chociaż był zbyt ranny by móc się chociaż ruszyć. Oddział Kruków zdołał wyrżnąć w pień wszystkich zielonoskórych jacy stali im na drodzę do Avitusa, po czym postawili go na nogi. Łaknący zemsty Dewastator chętnie oddał się pod komendę Zakonnego Dowódcy. thumb|left|Cyrsu - cichy bohater ImperiumMając za przeciwników tak potężny oddział, Orkowie byli bez szans. W przeciągu następnych godzin wioska została całkowicie oczyszczona z Xenosów, a Argus, tymczasowo ocalony. Kosmiczni Marines postanowili pójść za ciosem - oddział Aramusa wyruszył z kontrofensywą by w dwóch, niezwykle krwawych bitwach zabić dwójkę Orkowych wataszków - Flakorwija i Niebobija (niekoniecznie w tej kolejności). Operacje te nie tylko pomogły ustabilizować sytuację na froncie, ale i potwierdziły podejrzenia jakie Davian Thule i Cyrus mieli od jakiegoś czasu - ktoś sterował Orkami, przekazując im informację na temat strategicznie ważnych celów na planecie. Specjalistyczne oddziały Kosmicznych Marines zostały oddelegowane do ruin orkowych baz, by odnaleźć jakiekolwiek wskazówki dotyczące "tajemniczych manipulatorów". Tymczasem macki niebezpieczeństwa zaczęły mocniej zacieśniać się wokół Podsektora. Łączność z okolicznymi sektorami i układami została niemal kompletnie zerwana w przeciągu kilku dni. Krwawe Kruki nie wiedziały jeszcze, jaka siła tego dokonała, nie mieli jednak za bardzo czasu, by zbadać tą sytuację. Orkowie byli w końcu znacznie większym zagrożeniem. A przynajmniej tak się wszystkim zdawało. Element układanki Ludzie Daviana Thule po jakimś czasie zdołali znaleźć źródło działaności "tajemniczych manipulatorów". Jak ustalili członkowie Krwawych Kruków, Niebobij, Flakorwij i Złobzyk organizowali swoje napady w oparciu o informacje podawane im z calderskiej kopalni Upadek Młota. Ktokolwiek manipulował Orkami, musiał znajdować się właśnie tam. Oddział pod przywództwem Zakonnego Dowódcy wylądował w Upadku Młota, gdzie szybko zmasakrowali pojedyńczych, odłączonych od reszty WAAGH! Orków. Gdy oddział wyruszył ku swojemu celowi, Sierżant Tarkus wypatrzył na horyzoncie tajemnicze oddziały - nim jednak ktokolwiek był w stanie je rozpoznać, te zniknęły. Jedno było jednak jasne - nie byli to Orkowie. thumb|175px|Sierżant Thaddeus - Furia z NiebiosOddział Aramusa zdołał przebić się do przyczółka w którym Orkowie zmasakrowali konwój Krwawych Kruków - była to strata którą oddział poprzysiągł pomścić. Wtem jednak na szczycie położonego obok wzgórza pojawiły się ciężko uzbrojone oddziały zielonoskórych. Nim jednak Orkowie mieli szansę zmasakrować Adeptus Astartes, z niebios uderzyły oddziały Szturmowych Marines pod dowództwem Sierżanta Thaddeusa. Szturmowcy szybko i efektownie zmasakrowali zielonoskórych, po czym oddali się pod rozkazy Aramusa. Aramus, Tarkus, Avitus i Thaddeus wraz z podlegającymi im Marines zmasakrowali nieprzeliczone ilości Orków, aż udało im się przedostać do samego serca Upadku Młota. Tam powinny na nich czekać najbardziej elitarne jednostki dowodzone osobiście przez Złobzyka. Krwawe Kruki natrafiły jednak na ciała orkowych wartowników. Orkowie zostali zamordowani szybko i cicho, dokładnie w miejscu w którym stali. thumb|left|276px|Eldarzy prowadzeni przez Czarownika walczący z Orkami ZłobzykaWtem wszystko stało się jasne. Krwawe Kruki natrafiły na sam środek bitwy pomiędzy Eldarami z Ulthwe a Orkami prowadzonymi przez Złobzyka. Prowadzący Eldarów Czarownik pośpieszał swoich ludzi, zdeterminowany by zakończyć rzeź nim "przybędą ludzie". Złobzyk, jako jedyny z trzech Hersztów, zdał sobie sprawę że jest manipulowany - jego mechaniczne oko było w stanie przejrzeć machinację Aeldari. Czarownik nie miał jednak zamiaru pozwolić by jeden zbuntowany Ork popsuł plany Idrael. Niestety dla niego, dokładnie to się stało. Niemal natychmiast wywiązała się trójstronna bitwa pomiędzy Krwawymi Krukami, Eldarami i Orkami. Zielonoskórzy, osłabieni wcześniejszymi walkami, padli pierwsi i Złobzyk zmuszony został do ucieczki. W tej sytuacji oddział Aramusa uderzył z całą siłą przeciwko Ulthwe. Krwawe Kruki były zdeterminowane by wybić Xenosów odpowiedzialnych na problemy w Podsektorze. W końcu na polu bitwy pozostał jedynie Czarownik, który rzucił się przeciwko Krwawym Krukom. Jednak nawet tak potężny wojownik nie był w stanie pokonać furii Krwawych Kruków. Nim Czarownik wydał swój ostatni dech, wyzwał on Marines od ślepych głupców, twierdząc że Orkowie mogliby "ich" zatrzymać. Chwilę później padł, oskarżając Krwawe Kruki o to że sprowadzają na nich wszystkich zgubę. Marines pozostali niewzruszeni na opinię Czarownika, zaniepokojenie zaangażowaniem Eldarów jednak pozostało. Walki na Tajfunie ''"Czarownik którego pokonaliście może i kierował działaniami Orków na Calderisie, ale był jedynie pionkiem w znacznie większej grze" - Davian Thule thumb|336px|Tajfun PrimarisOdkrycie Eldarów było zwycięstwem, jednak zbyt małym by zatrzymać WAAGH! Co więcej, wkrótce po śmierci Czarownika Krwawe Kruki odkryły aktywność Xenosów na kolejnej planecie Podsektora - pokrytej dżunglami Dzikiej Planecie Tajfun Primaris. Siły prowadzone przez Zakonnego Dowódcę udały się więc na Tajfun, gdzie odkryli że Radiolatarnia na Górze Sicarius znajdowała się pod oblężeniem Orków. Utrata jej byłaby niepowetowaną stratą dla obrony Podsektora - Imperium od twóch tysiącleci nie potrafiło tworzyć nowych urządzeń tego typu. A zielonoskórzy pragnęli ją jedynie rozłożyć na części. W podobnej sytuacji była Arena Tajfunu, na której Krwawe Kruki przeprowadzały brutalne, rytualne próby na swoich nowicjuszach. Miejsce to było pod okupacją Eldarów, prowadzonych przez Egzarchę Pająków Osnowy. To właśnie dzięki użyciu tych teleportujących się wojowników Aeldari byli w stanie z cienia manipulować Orkami. Davian Thule był przekonany że dzięki zainterweniowaniu na Arenie Zakon zdoła zadać Eldarom potężny cios i dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat ich celów. Oddział Aramusa zdołał osiągnąć wszystkie zakładane, militarne cele - Góra Sicarius została obroniona, Arena Tajfunu została oczyszczona z Eldarów. Egzarcha tuż przed śmiercią nazwał Krwawe Kruki "zwierzyną", chociaż na ile była to eldarska arogancja, a na ile wskazówka dotycząca przyszłości, tego nikt nie był w stanie powiedzieć. Sytuacja na Tajfunie została ustabilizowana, jednak Calderis nadal było pogrążone w wojnie. Co więcej, przerażeni obywatele pustynnej planety zaczęli donosić o mutacjach flory i atakach ze strony dziwnych, nieznanych stworzeń. Nikt nie był jednak w stanie podać ich dokładnego wyglądu. W tej sytuacji jedynie Sierżant Cyrus zaczął powoli podejrzewać, co może naprawdę zagrażać Podsektorowi Aurelia. Obrona Wrót Argusa Źródła *Dawn of War *Dawn of War: Dark Crusade *Dawn of War: Soulstorm *Dawn of War II; *Dawn of War II: Chaos Risign; *Dawn of War II: Retribution. Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Czarny Legion Kategoria:Krwawe Kruki Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines